


Beautiful Things

by lobsterkaijin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobsterkaijin/pseuds/lobsterkaijin
Summary: There are so many beautiful things he's seen since his awakening.
Relationships: Ooki Taiju & Shishiou Tsukasa, Ooki Taiju/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful Things

Early morning, their day begins. The first to wake up is Tsukasa, but the first to get up is Taiju. Even in his stupor he’s chatty, talking mostly to himself, something about his toothbrush that doesn’t actually exist in this new stone world, and Senkū groans at him to shut up and pulls his blanket over his head. It’s only been three days since Tsukasa’s awakening, but he knows undoubtedly that every morning is like this, with Taiju half-asleep, walking around and bumping into things like a giant potato, mumbling about missing his favourite television show or wondering what the weather channel had to say about the weather, and Senkū grumbling at him, calling him some variation of dope or oaf or moron. Tsukasa pretends he is asleep and smiles to himself.

They eat breakfast after Tsukasa catches it. Taiju asks him ten billion questions and Senkū chastises him ten billion times. Tsukasa has to remind Senkū ten billion times that he doesn’t mind, and answers every single question. Then, because it always comes, Taiju asks the kind of question that makes Tsukasa want to bash his skull against a boulder, and Senkū sends them off to go gather supplies before they lose their remaining brain cells, while he scurries off to get started on another round of experimenting with tools.

“Wow, the sun’s so high in the sky!”

“Yes, it is noon.”

“We’ve been collecting shells for a while now!”

“Has it really been that long?” Tsukasa muses.

“I can work all day if that’s what Senkū needs me to do!”

There’s a hesitation in Taiju’s voice that Tsukasa hasn’t heard before. He can’t help but stare. Is Taiju hungry already? Why is he so nervous about it? “Would you like me to find us something to eat?”

“Uh, yeah sure, thanks Tsukasa! I’ll keep collecting these shells in the meantime.”

Tsukasa is already stripping down. “Never hesitate to ask. As long as you’re hungry, I will provide.” He steps into the sea and lets it wash away his doubt.

The water is cool. Salt clings to his skin like it’s kissing it, and he kisses back, a smile in the deep blue, a smile so wide and fearless and free, with open eyes. It stings gently, but he doesn’t mind. Nature has reclaimed his throne, and there are many beautiful things for him to see. Crystal clear water, schools of fish dancing between his fingers, and for a moment, he lets go of his earthly obligations and imagines himself as a dolphin or a whale, hunting for no one but himself, eating no more than he needs, protecting the weak from the predatory. 

Why those specifically? Because they need to come up for air, and when they do, they are greeted by even more beauty. Vast blue skies, glittering white sand, and soft clouds, all of it so precious and clean. What a wonderful world, and he has the privilege of seeing it and living in it!

He brings with him three fish speared clean through. Taiju starts the fire, and they sit next to one another as they wait for them to cook. They’re sitting so close that their legs brush against each other. Tsukasa pretends he doesn’t notice it. He notices it though. He notices it a lot. Sitting here with nothing on, while an uncharacteristically contemplative Taiju sits next to him, he does nothing  _ but _ notice it. Why is Taiju so quiet? His shell bounty is so much more than yesterday. Usually he’d puff up his chest and beam, proud of his achievement, ready to get right back to work. Just like before, there’s this hesitation in how he moves.

“You’re really amazing, Tsukasa.”

Tsukasa meets Taiju’s gaze head on. “What’s brought this on?”

Taiju’s smile doesn’t meet his eyes. It lacks the brilliance Tsukasa has gotten used to. Gotten used to? They only just met three days ago. It dawns on Tsukasa that he doesn’t actually know Taiju at all. His dopey grin and far-fetched ideas could all be feigned, and Tsukasa would be none the wiser. He could’ve figured Tsukasa out on day one, and if he had…? Tsukasa’s shoulders tense. If it comes down to it, he’ll be ready to face Taiju, and if Taiju won’t back down, he’ll be ready to kill. Yes, because his vision for the future is worth it, it’s worth every life he’ll take. He keeps telling himself that he’ll be ready to kill Taiju. Maybe then it’ll be easier.

“You’re really strong, and you swim like you were born in the ocean, and you’re good at hunting too, and well, I admire you! I admire you a whole lot!” It takes Tsukasa by surprise. There’s something so sad about the way Taiju says it.

Tsukasa nods and lets his eyes fall back on their fire. “Thank you, Taiju, you’re kind.” Too kind.

“You’re like a Greek god or something.”

“What—” Tsukasa laughs into his hand. “Oh my goodness, you’re unbelievable.” The thing on Taiju’s mind becomes apparent, and Tsukasa almost pities him. This isn’t a case of Taiju figuring him out, and now he knows it’d be ridiculous to attribute intent to Taiju, a man who doesn’t think far ahead and who is emotionally intelligent to everyone but himself. A man complimenting another man would be suspicious if it were anyone but Taiju. Whatever it is he’s hiding, it’s got nothing to do with Tsukasa, but with himself, something he might not be aware of, and won’t be for some time. It’s funny how Tsukasa has just become aware of it himself. This thing weighing on Taiju is a thing Tsukasa’s known since he was young.

“Why’re you laughing? I’m being honest!”

“I’m not laughing at  _ you. _ I’m laughing because I think  _ you _ are strong.”

“Huh? Me?”

Something’s sizzling. He doesn’t care. “You are dedicated and perseverant, and have the most even temper I’ve ever seen in a man. You have the kind of stamina that Olympic athletes covet, but more than that, you have a big heart, and I am glad that you and Senkū are the ones that revived me.”

Taiju’s face lights up with a real smile. “You mean it?”

He nods. “I do.”

Taiju returns to his chatty self. He complains about the fish burning, and how the charred smell would attract Senkū over to the beach and then they’d both get in trouble for slacking off and eating instead of working. Maybe he also says something about how he likes to eat the things Tsukasa caught especially because  _ he’s _ the one who caught them. Tsukasa doesn’t hear any of it. He’s under water again, except he’s not surrounded by coral and colourful fish, he’s wrapped in the warmth of Taiju and his laughter. When he comes up for air, he still sees Taiju — dependable, comforting, and brave. His friend. His inevitable enemy.

There are so many beautiful things he’s seen since his awakening. Stars in the night sky, flourishing greenery, freshwater rivers and the rains that flood them. Senkū’s pulley contraptions. Rolling waves, the wide open horizon, a sunset painted by the gods. Taiju’s calloused hands. Giant trees reaching up to the heavens. Senkū’s experimental designs. Grassy hills blanketed by buttercups. Taiju’s big brown eyes. Ants marching along a felled log. Taiju’s smile. Morning sunshine. Taiju.

There are so many beautiful things he’s seen since his awakening.

Except one of those is not a thing.

Oh.

Oh no.


End file.
